User talk:X-man234
Welcome! Hi X-man234 -- we are excited to have Superhero Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. You're makng superheroes!? Kewl. I hope they come soon!- Snowblood. Hi from Superhero Wiki Hey X-man! You may/may not remember me, but I will take up your offer. Beware, I have a lot of Fanon Heroes. :) Umm, how do I exactly do this? Do I create a separate page for each character, or one page for my creations? Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Superhero Fanon Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Thanks! Hello Hi -- I saw your message, and I'll be happy to help you with any problems you have setting up the wiki. However I'm afraid I don't really write (or read) superhero fanfiction, nor do I know anybody I can send this way to help you create content. -- Wendy (talk) 01:07, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Snowblood's message Hi. Your wiki isn't popular, but it's new. Maybe you should advertise it on other wikias and maybe tell them to your friends. Also, you should set up the rules, such as the ammount of violence, originality, and other things about the superheroes.villains. Also, does this take place in the same universe, or is everything non-canonical? Most importantly, before you advertise and stuff, please create your own superheroes and stuff, so other people have guidelines (I'm prety sure you are planning on this) I'd be happy to help. I don't read superhero comics, but I find the movies and concept neat. Logo Well, since this site is new and nuetral, I think the best logo would be "SUPERHERO FANON WIKI" in a cool font. For the favicon, maybe when the site gets bigger and there's a superhero anybody knows. he/she/it can be it. I also think you can change the logo/favicon.- SB That would work but first I have to figure out how to do that on here. X-man234 You're going to have to ask an admin, because I have no idea. =P- SB Snowblood's Message I think we should allow any level of violence with a warning at the top of pages including heavy blood/violence so people can decide for themselves if they wish to read. That way, people won't feel as restricted. Of course, pornographic material will be prohibited (some people need to be told) As for universes, I think they should be numbered similarly to the way Marvel numbers them (Earth 616, Earth 99, etc.) You choose which universe you are in, but if you want to create your own, you can number it anything that hasn't already been taken (I call 93). As for originality, I think original creations should be distinguished from people writing about X-Men (perhaps a simple heading that explains it.) As for names, it is all open because we are all fanon here. However, you cannot use some one else's stuff without their permission. --Adamantium93 03:38, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Okay. And one more thing, do you think we can make parodies of existing superheroes, or ones already in the fanon? For official super heroes, yes. Your Fanons, you must have permission from their creator. Just label satires and parodies, so people know the difference. :) --Adamantium93 03:38, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Mkay- Snowblood Ps. What are the Outsiders? So, do they have a link to another website? And are you going to post other supervillains/heroes? That's okay. Besides, one of the rules says not to riducule other peoples work. ;) Besides, you can just type it on word, and try to perfect it. If you're still unsatisfied, the users will be happy to help. I'' added rule 11 if thats okay I just thought since I am the creator of the wikia I might be able to add a rule ;) X-man234'' As of now, I think we're all able to edit the rules. You are the third user on here. By the way how did you find it? X-man234 Erm, find what?- SB Oh, well, I was on Wikia, and I went to the user talk of an admis, and I saw the superhero fanon wikia, so I decided to give it a go.- SB lolz. I advertised this website to two random guys on the superhero wikia. lolz.Snowblood 05:09, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Also, when r u goint to make articles based on your ideas? Template Hi -- yes I'd be happy to help you with templates. There is a basic Template:Infobox if you are looking for something like that, or we can create something else. I'd need you to tell me what you want, and what information it should include. Or point me to an example on another wiki and I can set it up here. -- Wendy (talk) 03:11, 15 January 2009 (UTC)